Tanya Bladedancer
Tanya Bladedancer was a one time friend of Aeons Windspear, who would later become his future girlfriend in which she sacrificed her own Xbox Live account, in an attempt to prevent Aeons Windspear from getting fragged during the Battle of Assembly, in the final hours of Viral Day. The Fragging of Tanya Bladedancer, would be the main cause in Windspear's main action against Condemnation, and Chaos in the future Moderation War. ''History 'Pre-Moderation War' Tanya Bladedancer is a 23 year old girl who had just created an Xbox Live account in order to try and get into the world of gaming in the year 2014, and was gradually introduced to Halo by her then closest friend Aeons Windspear, where she met RisingSun90777 that same day in Halo 3's Map Orbital. New to the Halo games, Tanya was not a balanced player at the time and at one point was constantly being bullied by three female players that arrogantly considered themselves better than male gamers & berated new female gamers. It got so bad for her to play Halo that one day, she barely said two or three words to Aeons & RisingSun before he knew something was off. "Dude, something's wrong. Tanya ain't returning my messages for some reason... Well I'll be damn, she's in a four-way Slayer match... (scoffs) with the Tiger's Talons. I'm going to hack us into their game session, Sun. Standby." Aeons hacked into their session and was dumbfounded when they saw their friend being ganged up on. At that point, Aeons tapped the Talon's chat channel to hear what was going on. To the guys' horror, they heard sinster laughing, explosions, gunfire, and worse still, the sound of Tanya crying, which broke Aeons' heart. "Oh, shit. Sun, it looks like we've got cyberbullies on our hands. What do you think we should do?" RisingSun replied, "I don't know, catch their attention and give them a taste of their own medicine?" "And the monkey flips the bird." said Aeons after a short pause in the conversation. RisingSun proceeded to fire two warning shots from his Sniper Rifle into the air while Aeons caught their attention, then a verbal feud ensued between the two groups. Eventually, Aeons had enough after they struck a nerve and proceeded to verbally burn all three of the bullying gamers quoting many punchlines, and ending with his rendition of the ever famous "Deez Nuts" joke, and the Tiger's Talons would soon leave the game. Tanya was at a loss for words. Some time after this event, she was trained by Aeons Windspear in close to mid range fighting, while RisingSun90777 introduced Tanya to long range firearms, where she immediately took interest in sniper rifles, making it her primary weapon for any future matchmaking game. She preferred Halo 4's Binary Rifle out of any other long rifle, and became a well balanced gamer with it, eventually managing to drop both RisingSun90777, and Windspear many times during a training session in a specially tailored custom game, who declared her ready for Matchmaking. Feeling excited after regaining her confidence, Tanya Bladedancer would join RisingSun90777 and Aeons Windspear in her very first Matchmaking game on Team Blue, that took place on Skyline in Halo 4. The event was a blue victory, which led Tanya Bladedancer winning her first matchmaking game in Halo, and receiving praise from both Aeons Windspear and RisingSun90777. After the match was won, Tanya would continue honing the skills her friends had taught her until she felt that she was ready to take on the one thing that caused her to doubt herself and her abilities: the very gamers that tormented her and countless others, the Tiger's Talons. Calling them out on the very same Halo map that started her down the warrior's path, Tanya viciously slew them all without batting an eyelash and without the Talons gaining a single kill on her. Some 3 hours after playing some GTA V, Aeons Windspear invited Tanya to the Halo 4 Map Haven, where he and RisingSun90777, were just playing some custom gaming and forging, during this main event, a picture of the three friends was snapped by Aeons Windspear, and sent over to Tanya, where she valiantly stated that Windspear and RisingSun were the best friends she ever had on Xbox Live, not knowing she would one day fall in love with Aeons. About 30 minutes into the game, RisingSun90777 eventually left to play some campaign on Halo 2, while Aeons Windspear eventually left to go to sleep, due to being up so late. However about 3 hours later, Viral Day was initiated, and players world wide were getting fragged by the millions. 'Viral Day & Fragging' RisingSun90777, who was still present on Xbox Live, was completely among one of the players left on the server in Halo 3 Map's Assembly, where he eventually met up with Tanya Bladedancer. Not long after, Aeons Windspear spawned in, where he declared that he activated his Xbox Live account as soon as he saw on the news about what was occurring world wide on Xbox Live. At this time, Tanya admitted her feelings to Aeons Windspear, where she stated that she would want to be with him forever, and that she is now scared that she might not ever see him again. Aeons Windspear, shocked but unsurprised, felt the same for her, and convinces her that everything will turn out for the better once they escape the server. The three friends, remained at Assembly, for about 3 hours straight until Tanya Bladedancer noticed a Chaos soldier climbing up the outer walls outside the map and killed the A.I., sparking the Battle of Assembly. Tanya Bladedancer, and the other Xbox Live Players and Moderators, had managed to hold off an overwhelming Chaos Invasion of the map, for about 37 minutes, until Chaos began to spawn Scorpion tanks and Hornets into the server, which eventually began to shell the map causing the fragmentation of about 25 more Xbox Live Players and Moderators. As Assembly was being overrun, Aeons Windspear & Tanya Bladedancer hurriedly searched for a teleporter, the only means of escaping the server, before Chaos completely set loose its viral firewall around Assembly. Unfortunately, Aeons would soon eat the words he said to her earlier. Shortly as they were about to enter the teleporter to escape Assembly, Tanya Bladedancer spotted another Sniper outside the map and, with a melee attack, managed to knock Windspear out of the way before taking the bullet meant for him to the head, fragging her completely from the Network. Her virtual death would not be in vain though. RisingSun90777, after witnessing the fragging of her from not that far away, nailed the A.I. before it had the chance to get a shot off at Windspear, who was still grieving at the loss of his new girlfriend from the server. Tanya's fragging would permantly scar the noble warrior, as she would never again be able to play Minecraft, GTA V and worse still, would never again be able to play Halo with the man she grew to love. Tanya's deep depression would eventually be discovered by Aeons Windspear about 2 hours later, where he eventually regained his confidence over a phone conversation with her, and vowed to end Chaos for their aggression against the world of gamers. Tanya's fragging would also be burned into RisingSun's mind as he now believes that it was his own fault for separating from her and Windspear to cover them during the Battle of Assembly, and has been haunted by her fragging ever since. "Baby, don't give up hope. Until my last dying breath, I promise that I will fight on for the both of us until we stand at each others side once more. Besides, it's not like you'll never see me again. In fact, I might be just around the corner in the real world, waiting for you with open arms." These were the words Aeons said to Tanya that lifted both their spirits. Weaponry 'Halo 3' *Plasma Rifle'' *''Battle Rifle'' 'Halo 4' *''Binary Rifle'' *''Magnum'' ''Gallery Tanya Bladedancer H4.JPG|Tanya Bladedancer during practice sessions on Halo 4's map Harvest with both Aeons Windspear and RisingSun90777 Tanya Bladedancer H3.JPG|Tanya Bladedancer in Halo 3, just seconds before being introduced to RisingSun90777... Trivia *''Like Aeons Windspear, Tanya had a fireball personality to go with the kind heart she had and knew what buttons to press to crack people up. *''She also shared the same taste in music with Aeons, which is why they are such a great match.'' *''The character of Tanya Bladedancer was inspired by a woman that the real life Aeons Windspear had met during the summer of 2012. The fact that the woman that he met isn't a gamer at all shows that it's a bit ironic.'' *''Tanya was the first of the main characters to be fragged from the servers by Chaos...'' *''The fragging of Tanya Bladedancer, would not only depress Aeons Windspear, but also effect RisingSun90777 the most, the cause of this is unknown, but it is possible that RisingSun90777 was either haunted by his decision to cover the couple, which caused her fragging, or that he might have had a soft spot in his heart for her as well...'' Category:Female Players Category:Xbox Live Players Category:Protagonists Category:Condemnation